All Hail Queen Tomoko
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: What would happen if Tomoko Kuroki was the ruler of Kyrat? And she finds our hero, Ajay Ghale? This is going to be an Evil Tomoko story, and this will be Rated M for Far Cry material. A/U And please read and review if possible!
1. Welcome To Kyrat!

Chapter 1: Welcome To Kyrat!

(Opening A/N: This idea has been plaging my brain, what would happen if Tomoko was appointed the queen of Kyrat? And she rules it as a female version of Pagan Min. I do not own Far Cry 4 or Watamote. And this story will be Rated M for Blood and Gore, Strong Violence, Language, Nudity, Use of Drugs and Alcohol, and sexual themes. Anyway let's get to it!)

xXx **AJAY, MY SON, I HAVE BUT ONE FINAL WISH, TAKE ME BACK TO LAKSHMANA.**xXx

There wasn't much to say when my mom died and she asked me to take her back to Lakshmana. I found myself on a bus heading to the Kyrati border, there was a man wearing a gray suit and he also had a matching beard along with hair to go along with the suit. His name was Darpan, and he wanted to check my passport.

"Hey, Passport." He said, I then handed it to him, and he opened it and placed a small amount of currency inside it. And he handed it back to me, "Breathe, I do the talking." He also added.

Then one of the guys in the back of the bus handed me a passport and I handed it to the man who was smoking a cigarette and had a monkey sitting next to him. I tried to hand the smoking man the passport, the monkey tried to grab it, but the man slapped the monkey in the back of the head. The monkey got mad and he shot the poor primate an angry look. Outside were guards looking for anything that could be hidden, guns, bombs, whatever it was they were looking for, it could spell trouble. The Driver handed the guards passports to allow entry to the country of Kyrat.

"What's happening?" I asked, as a guard used a mirror to check under the bus.

The soldiers started to speak in their native tongue, Darpan held out a hand making sure that I wasn't going to get killed. Just then the two men jumped out the back of the bus and made a mad dash from the bus, but the guards shot them down. The driver then shot one guard dead and another guard in the shoulder. Then they shot the driver dead and that's when they saw me and they were about to open fire.

"Oh fuck!" I cursed as the bullets ripped through the bus, and they were killing people but Darpan and I ducked.

"Get down." Darpan said as he laid on the floor of the bus, and we both had to make a break for the emergency exit.

As soon as I got out, along with Darpan, there were guards armed with AK47s ordering me to lay on the ground and I did. Just then, a helicopter landed and there was a woman with crazy uncombed black hair, green eyes with dark circles under them like she hasn't even slept a wink of sleep. She wore a salmon pink suit and a brown jacket along with some gloves, she covered her face in disbelief, then she covered her mouth and put her and together having her index fingers pointing out then she walks up to the injured guard.

"I distinctly remember saying _Stop the Bus._ Yes it was _Stop the bus, _not _shoot the bus._ And I'm very particular with my words, _Stop, shoot._ _Stop, shoot._ Do those words sound the same?" She asked the injured guard, and he kept holding his shoulder.

"But it got out of control." The guard said, then the woman grabbed a pen.

"I'm sorry what was that?" The woman asked, and the guard knew what was going to come.

"It got out of control." The injured guard repeated, but this is not going to end well.

"It got out of control, I hate when things get out of control." She said then the started to stab the man with a golden pen. "You had one fucking job, yet you couldn't fucking do that!" Then she turns back to me and sits on the ground. "And I got blood, on my fucking shoes! At least there's a silver lining, you didn't completely fuck it up. Get up boy."

She said as I got up off the ground. She then hugs me and says, "I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. I'm so sorry about all of this, well it was supposed to be...well you know, not this. We have a party waiting for you. And I don't know your name, Who's this supposed to be? Is this your +1? Hm? Strong silent type, I like it."

She was referring to Darpan, but she wasn't finished yet. "I'm terribly embarrased about all of this, but if you give food to monkeys, they just throw their shit at each other. Would you mind holding this for me? I want to get a quick picture." She then handed me the gold pen stained with blood and she then pulls out her smartphone to get a selfie of the two of us.

"There we are into the camera." She snaps a photo of me and her, I'm the guy with black hair and a colored hoodie.

"Awesome, not to worry about a thing my boy. This'll soon be behind us, and we'll be off on our grand adventure. 'Cause I have cleared my calander for you! You and I, are gonna tear shit up!" She shouted in excitement, and a burlap sack went over my head.

Now the story begins and this is a message to all...

**Welcome to Kyrat!**

(A/N: This is part one of the opening to Far Cry 4, just as a little FYI. And if you haven't noticed I was using Tomoko as Pagan Min. I just kinda find it fun to use a protagonist from an anime series and make it an antagonist of a video game. So let's see what the reviews have to say, tell me what you'd like to see. What should I add? What do I need to work on, Etc. But I can't make any promises about spelling. Anyway, let's hope for the best and let's make a story! Until the next chapter, this is BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Party Of Four

Chapter 2: Party of Four

(Opening A/N: Switching gears here, our unfortunent hero is captured in the clutches of the queen of Kyrat. And she has brought him to a so called party that was waiting for him. Let's see how this plays out!)

I was being escorted by a couple of guards and I could hear the woman's voice.

"I love what you've done with the place, but I was hoping for more chains and screaming. Where the secrets would flow like the blood." She said to the man and he just chuckled, "Ah, that wry smile betrays you again 'De Pleur.' Well go on take the bloody bag off." The woman ordered, and the burlap sack was removed from my head and there was an elegant table set with food and there was 'De Pleur' sitting to my left and Darpan sitting to my right.

And the woman was sitting right in front of me, I was kinda wonder what this woman wanted from me and she had some kind of smirk on her face.

(What's the deal with this woman, and why did she kidnap me?) I thought to myself, but I was about to find out...The woman then clapped her hands together.

"Introductions, Ajay Ghale, Paul our gracious host for the evening, the little monkey who's name completely eludes me, and I of course am Tomoko Kuroki." She said, so her name is Tomoko? "Your mother, she didn't tell you about me? Paul, I need cash." Tomoko said and Paul handed her a wallet.

"How much do you need?" Paul asked, and she just wanted to prove who she is to me.

"All of it." She replied, and she took the currency out of the wallet and held one of them close to her, I can't believe this chick has narcissicism. "Here we are, one with the smile..." She also added, then she held one in front of me.

"That's you." I said, Tomoko the took the bill back and looked at it herself.

"Of course it's me, but I'm not really sure anymore." She then tosses the money onto the table and picks up the urn which has my mother's ashes and she dipped a pinky into the ashes and tasted it.

I was wanting to get my mom back but De Pleur stopped me. "The last time I saw Ishwari, was may years ago. When she told me that she loved me, women, they tell you that they love you in the moment and mean it. Whereas men on the other hand, they only tell you that they love you only in hindsight, when there's too much distance built up." She then picks up a fork and stabs it into Darpan's shoulder, "When your mother left with you on her hip, I couldn't help but blame myself...but it wasn't me, no, it was the fucking Golden Path! They ruin everything including dinner. Has anyone ever told you it's rude to text at the table?"

She said as she slapped Darpan's hand a few times until he releases the phone and she picks it up. "Really guys? Are we not checking for these anymore? Ah, here we go, 'I have Ajay Ghale.' And here's the cute part, 'Help.' A text for help, my dear boy, you don't text for help you cry for it. If you're going to do something, you'd better do it right. Go ahead, cry for help. CRY FOR HELP." She said the second time through gritted teeth.

"H-Help." Darpan said weakly, she wasn't satisfied with it.

"No, cry for help." She said again.

"Help." Darpan said a little louder, but she wanted him to cry for it.

"Like you mean it." She said, and she still had that fork in his shoulder.

"Help!" Shouted Darpan, but he was getting closer.

"From the diaphragm, HELP!" Shouted Tomoko, she showed him how it's done!

"HEEEELLLLLLLP!" Darpan shouted, and she shushed him to hear what might follow.

"Now we listen, nothing. I'm afriad no one's coming for you my boy, find out what he knows." She then removes the fork from Darpan's shoulder and tosses it onto the table, De Pleur then takes Darpan to have him interrogated. Then she walked up to me, "As for you, stay here, enjoy the Crab Rangoon, don't move, I'll be right back. Yuma we need to talk!" Tomoko said on the phone.

I picked up the Crab Rangoon and took a bite. Damn, that is really good stuff! Best not have it go to waste, I ate the rest fo the Crab Rangoon and it was really delicious! Now I just needed to wait for Tomoko to come back, I heard the screams of Darpan, but I did kinda feel bad for him though! She told me to stay here and that's what I plan on doing.

(13 Minutes later...)

Tomoko came back and she had her jacket off, and she was wearing a white undershirt.

"Sorry about that, we had to deal with some terrorist and yadda yadda, you are a gentleman and the Crab Rangoon..." Her sentence was cut short by another one of Darpan's screams. "Fantastic right? Well, no more putting it off! Let's go." She added and I followed her to the helicopter, and we rode it to a shrine. Was this Lakshmana? I hope it was. "Three point landing." Tomoko said as she got out of the helicopter.

"You want me to get out?" I asked, and she just looked down and shook her head in disbelief.

"Jesus Christ, Yes. Those ashes won't spread themselves you know." She answered and I climbed out of the helicopter, she then walked with me and she asked me about my father. "Do you know anything about your father?" She asked, I didn't know anything about him.

"No, not really!" I answered, she was about to drop a serious bomb here.

"Your father started the Golden Path and used Ishwari to spy on me, but she fell in love with me and we had a daughter together. That's right, Lakshmana is your half sister. Now we have the whole family back together." She said, And I walked into the shrine and there was a picture of an infant girl who happened to be my older half sister. And there was a headstone which read "In Memory of Lakshmana Kuroki 1988-1989" Well mom, I hope you can rest in peace. I shed a single tear for her and placed her urn next to my sister's.

xXx **I love you and will always be with you-Mom**xXx

As soon as I walked out, I dried the single tear I shed, and walked up to the queen.

"So did you get everything out of your system? Now we can finally shoot some goddamn guns. She said as she got onto the helicopter and I joined her as well!

(A/N: This is the easy way out type of ending, it was kinda short if you wanted to go that route...but if you want to see more action, let me know. I bet some of you out there are just hankering for some action! I know I am, but I wanted to do the short ending first! So leave a suggestion, idea, constructive criticism, or a review as long as it's not a bomb or negative comment. And I'll get back to you! From the cave of chaos, this is the one and only BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
